SmPC21
is the twenty-first episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and then is the four hundred and tenth episode of the all Pretty Cure series. In this episode, the girls work hard to earn the last Cure Decor piece to revive Royale Queen. Synopsis Miyuki was looking out her window when Pop arrived and Candy cried in joy at his arrival. Meanwhile, Joker looked at the countdown clock and proclaimed that Pierrot will be revived in two more turns. The girls welcomed Pop to their secret base and he congratulated them for collecting most of the Cure Decor pieces. He then informed them that they just needed one more piece to revive Royale Queen and save Märchenland. Miyuki gave an encouragement speech to everyone, and they went ahead to write their tanzaku for the Tanbata festival. Nao and Reika explained the story behind Tanbata and in return, Pop told them about a similar festival celebrated in Märchenland - Pegasus Day. The natives of Märchenland laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. After everyone had hung up their tanzaku, they went to the park hoping to see the shooting stars at night. Akaoni met Joker and they began to plan for their next scheme. The girls went to a top spot and wait for the shooting stars. While waiting, Miyuki told Candy that she was glad to have met her, as Candy had made her life interesting and happy. She then asked Candy what she wrote on her tanzaku, but Candy kept mom about it. Suddenly, Akaoni appeared and stole Bad energy on the people. The girls transformed and Akaoni turned a bamboo tree into an Akanbe. The girls began to fight the Akanbe but were overwhelmed by the Akanbe's chains and a giant paper fan kept them trapped on the ground. Akaoni laughed at them for making wishes that would never come true. Happy rebutted that people work hard for their wishes and the girls would protect those wishes and smiles. They fought back and finally everyone used their purification attacks on the Akanbe. The Akanbe released the last Cure Decor piece and Akaoni retreated. Just as they were about to place the last piece into the Decor Décor, Joker snatched both it and Candy away. The girls and Pop could only watch as Joker took Candy away. A gust of wind blew Candy's tanzaku showing that her wish was to be with the girls forever... Major Events *Pegasus is mentioned for the first time. *Joker appears before the girls for the first time. *The final Cure Decor piece is collected. *The Decor Décor, along with most of the Cure Decor pieces and Candy, are taken by Joker. Gallery Miykiwish.png|Miyuki's wish is read more books! akanewish.png|Akane's wish is her own Okonomayaki store! yoayiowish.png|Yayoi's wish is become famous artist! naowish.png|Nao's wish is taking her family on holiday! reikawish.png|Reika's wish is follow her own path! Akanbetree.png|This Episodes Akanbe wall_smile_21_1_S.jpg|Smile Precure! Episode 21 wallpaper Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Joker *Akaoni *Akanbe *Hoshizora Ikuyo (shown in passing) *Kise Chiharu (shown in passing) *Pegasus (shown in passing) *Midorikawa Siblings (As a picture) *Midorikawa Genji (As a picture) * Nao's Mother Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!